realmythologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Creation
CREATION In the beginning, there was but a lone star, 500 billion the size of the sun. In the midst of no color and no matter, the star was all there was. As numerous eons passed, it changed temperature and color, illuminating nothing. One day, however, the star collapsed into itself. Within a nanosecond, there was but a brick in the heavens. The star was no more, for it had become a black hole. With an unimaginable amount of force, it sucked in all there was-nothing. Esqua, the goddess of all there was, believed herself to be a failure, for there was nothing. Depressed, she roamed the empty universe, hoping for something to appear before her. Had she been punished? For what? From whom? Suddenly, her corporeal self was shot through the colorless space. Hurtling toward the black hole her legs stretched further and further apart. Unable to process what was happening, she estimated about 500 footsteps between her chin and toes. Wait, she thought. That isn't proportionate. A tingling sensation rose in her feet and stretched to her knees. Unable to see half of her body now, she struggled to escape. But, it was too late. Esqua had reached the event horizon, the point where not even light can escape the black hole's grasp. Her body was fully absorbed by the force, leaving behind nothing. Suddenly, a blast spewed from the black hole. The radiation of Esqua's soul overcame the power of the black hole, and all the other gods had formed. Waking from the midst, they each had a symbol on their back; it represented their puropse in the universe. Esqua appeared from the midst. Somehow, all the gods and goddesses recognized her as their mother goddess. Esqau heard a noise coming from the left of her. A noise. The first noise had occurred because the first matter had been created (besides the body of Esqua). You see, when Esqua was sucked into the black hole, her divine matter's atoms refused to dissipate. Instead, her body blasted from the supernova, creating the True Galaxy. (As of now, the gods were incorporeal and, thus, had no physical form). She summoned all to a meeting at the black hole, for it had no effect on the matter-less gods. Esqua anounced, "Greetings, my children. As you should know, I am your mother goddess, Esqua. We must work together to sustain our civilization, for I am not positive we are alone. We must act as the family we are and support each other through any troubles we may posses. Protection, support, persevearence, and acceptance. These are the traits we must have to to triumph." "Agreed!" all the beings simultaneously proclaimed. "Then it is settled," the matriarch smiled. With this, she summoned forth the god Neutrosia, goddess of neutrons, Negatious, god of electrons, and Protona, goddess of protons. Esqua, the goddess of matter herself, joined hands with them. This is how gods connect and collaborate their purposes. The three mini-gods rearranged their corresponding particles into the 92 naturally occuring elements, including all their isotopes and ions. Esqua breathed her blessing into the theoretical matter and they became physical forms. Motusius, the god of movement, was summoned to scatter the elements across the new universe. He did so, and all the matter that there will ever be was created. Five flashes of light appeared immediately as this occurred. Into view came Terrasiana, goddess of land; Aquanos, god of water; Pyroticus, god of fire; Photona, goddess of light; and Aeroso, god of air. A larger flash bursted into existence, and Saveran, the goddess of life joined the rest. Esqua, realizing that gods are eternal spirits and thus not alive, understood the purpose of the new goddess. The destiny of the gods was to raise anew life form. In order for this to occur, there must be a planet to support the creatures. Esqua, upon realizing this, sent out Observios, god of watchers and searchers, to find the perfect planet. Observios searched far and wide for the perfect contestant. He was curious as to why Esqua had requested him to do so. Does she wish to inhabit a new area. If so, what was wrong with the True Galaxy? Maybe, he thought, she wants to experiment with a new species- not god, but creature. Realizing he had spent much too long pondering, Observios back-tracked to a galaxy he had passed. What a marvelous sight! The spiral lit the sky with such luminance, it had to be visible from the True Galaxy. He located the center of it, the black hole, and estimated that a planet that fit Esqua's needs would have to be about 265,540,760,000,000,000 kilometers from it. So, he summoned Modumitus, the god of measurements, to measure the distance. When this was done, Observios scanned the solar systems that were about this distance from the center. One struck his eye; it was a simple solar system with an averagely-sized star and nine planets. With the third one ensnaring his attention, he checked off the list of requirements. Water; check. Land; check. Light; check. Mild temperature; a little too cold, but we can fix that. Upon hearing the news, Esqua summoned her youngest child. "Saveran," she announced when the new goddess arrived, "today is the day when your purpose becaomes most important." Saveran's face filled with glee, for she figured she was the most useless goddess. "Here, join hands with me," Esqua instructed. She did so, and was shown some sort of organism, unmoving. "This is a cell. From atoms, it is made. It has all it needs to survive, but I need you to do something never done before. You see, all living mortals need more than just a body to work; they need a soul. You must breathe life into every new organism, or it shall not be alive. Please do so now." "How?" Saveran questioned. "Only you can find the way to unlock your purpose." So Saveran tried to do so, but failed. "Focus my child," Esqua would encourage as Saveran's smile dropped. Again she tried, reaching into the very pocket of her soul, of her life. She meditated on summoning a spirit from within her, and the symbol of her power glowed a brilliant gold. She exhaled and watched the cell squirm around. "My darling! You did wonderful! I am so proud of you, my daughter. You have proven the great importance of your divine purpose." Equatiana, goddess of math, was then summoned to multiply the cell by the highest number she could picture. Making sure the most exquisite and perfect cells be directed towards the planet discovered by Observios, she put Saveran to work. "Now that the first soul has been distributed, you shall have no problem issuing the others in bulk." Saveran agreed and did so. Every organism now had a spirit, and when a new one was to be created from reproduction, Saveran would give another. "You will only have a certain number of spirits to issue, so do not fret when you are out. This," Esqua pointed out, "will be the end of time." "But what will happen to us and the other organisms?" "We will all be fine, for I have reserved a space for the souls of the organisms to go when they have passed. It is in the True Galaxy, where we can visit the spirits and allow them to remain in serenity. Our life forces, of course, will remain as always," she reassured the young goddess. Saveran was hopeful and felt as if she was a mother to the new creatures. She vowed to visit the spirit in coelum everyday, as well as the ones on the new planet. Esqua noticed her daughter smiling over the cells and decided to add to her happiness."In time, they will grow to be powerful and intelligent creatures, right below the gods. We shall allow them to know of us and demand their respect. We shall be kind and loving towards the new creatures. However, when they help themselves to the fruit of evil, we shall let them know of their consequences. I am putting you, Saveran, in charge of the little creatures. You may use your best judgement to decide their future." Again, Saveran smiled as she pondered about her children. Then, a flash of light appeared in the center of the gods. Before them arose Grymvrell, god of death, judgement, and punishment. Esqua seemed to have been anticipating a god of sorts. "The first sin has occurred," she announced. Grymvrell had appeared to punish the creature who performed the wrong act. As he turned to begin his work, his symbol appeared before Saveran; a scythe glimmering in gold. "Why don't you go to you palace and relax. Gods must do this in order to replenish our power and strength," Esqua suggested. Saveran was directed towards the Glimmering Gates, inside of which contained the palaces for all of the gods. The exquisit mansions lined both sides of a seemingly endless emerald path. At the end lay a hill, on top of which was Esqua's brilliant blue mansion. Saveran marveled after her own palace, for it was a slightly lighter green that that of the streets and was wrapped with the Vines of the Mortals. This was a pedigree of each of the creatures, with an orb filled of each individual's soul residue. As of then, the orbs were filled with a smoky gray substance, for the creatures were not developed enough to have soul residue. Every now and then, a black liquid dropped into an orb and slightly darkened it. "That's what happens when they perform unjustly. Their soul becomes darker and darker, until it becomes black. When this happens, they are punished to live in my basement, where I am to eternally punish them." Saveran jumped as he spoke, for she had not realized they were neighbors. "They can make up for their bad acts when they are good." A white drop mixed into one of the orbs, turning it the color of Esqua's light gray dress. "See! It has just happened. That mortal has done well!" Saveran nodded and then rushed inside, for the presence of Grymvrell spooked her. The palace again mesmerized her, for the grand staircase was draped with purple linen. Sterling silve rcovered the floor, with gold flecks flickering the light around the room. Blurred glass covering a mint green worked as the walls, enclosing the brilliant room. Saveran remembered to thank Consilium, god of design and the arts, for creating the masterpiece. Joy suddenly overcame her, for it was going to be a beautiful existence.